Main Page
Begin browsing here or see | | Contributors, welcome to . We are over , and you can help About this wiki | | Wiki tutorial | Help pages Diabetes Mellitus in Cats and Dogs is not your average disease. Unlike many other disorders and diseases that pets are prone to, Diabetes need not shorten lifespan, needs little veterinary intervention, and is quite treatable at reasonable prices, but only if the owner (not just the vet) learns quite a lot about it. So this wiki may include or point to information that will keep your furry family member alive. Welcome to a central resource for diabetic pet information! This wiki is still very new and so to begin with, we recommend you try these web resources. Open Tasks Here are some tasks you can do to help: * Import your case study information (or FDMB profile) to your User Page. This will help a lot since we can use the wiki to sort and categorize them automatically for easy reference. See for details. * Interlink: Many articles need more links to other topics. Please look through your and add square brackets to topics you think are or should be in this wiki. * are listed when 2 or more links point to them. * Expand: Cats' faster metabolism, Chromium, Questions for vets, and Injecting, diluting, and mixing insulin * Create: ** Oral medication: What Glipizide and other oral diabetes meds are, and studies and anecdotes about their effects. ** Pancreatitis: What it is, how you need to change diet, how it affects blood sugar. Might consider discussions at FDMB and FDMB ** Underweight: As a symptom of diabetes. Dangers of underweight. Related symptoms. ** Overweight: As a symptom of exogenous insulin use. As a cause of diabetes. Dangers of overweight. Fatty liver when fasting. Calorie counting. ** Fatty liver: Danger of fasting in overweight cats. ** Other Wanted Pages we think we need. Diabetes_in_Pets:Guestbook The Guestbook is open to all who find this site useful. Please sign in when you like! If you have , we hope you'll sign in and include your user name! The guestbook will be helpful later when you want to look for and speak with other members of this community. Tip of the Day Article names are the key to finding or not finding things, so we have conventions about how to create them. See the for guidelines on naming articles and categories. Today's Featured Article Category:Case studies This category with its 23 subcategories will eventually let you quickly browse case studies of many cats and dogs, grouped by what they have in common. The lists are rather short right now, they're taken mostly from Robin and Peri's Lantus Survey. Please feel free to add more and to add missing categories to the end of articles if you're familiar with the case. A few examples of how this is useful: *Category:Remission cases Find cats that have made it! *Category:Lantus cases Find cats that use(d) your insulin! *Category:Neuropathy cases Find cats that share your symptoms! Thanks to Major Contributors and Note to Potential Future Contributors This is Venita. I have been MIA from the wiki as Max gets closer to regulation (tests up to 7xday) and my work busy season starts gearing up. I want to thank Steve and Kathy for all their marvelous work on this wiki! They are creating a place that we all can use. I hope you will join me in that heartfelt gratitude. I also hope you will sign the guestbook as discussed above to let all reading this site know whether you found this wiki helpful; if so, how; and if not, what you thought was missing or difficult to find. If you want to contribute to the wiki but aren't sure what to add or how to do it, use these links to leave a message for Steve, Kathy, or Venita, or contact Steve or Venita on the Feline Diabetes Message Board (FDMB).